Behind coloured windows
by shmiko princess
Summary: Maria was leading a normal life with her boyfriend but after she faints she finds herself in a room with multiple doors and windows. Just where is she and why is she there? Male!Hungary and Fem!Prussia. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!


**A/N shame on me for uploading this story when I still haven't uploaded the next chapter for my other story, BUT you should expect an update soon :D**

**This is a one shot that I had to write for my English class a little while back, so I decided to upload it.**

She pulled the last bag from the car and slammed the door shut. She reached into her pocket and brought out a small keychain. As she walked away from the car, she turned around, pointed the car control and locked the doors.

She looked up. The building stretched up high into the sky, behind which the sun gleamed brightly. Inside the building, she climbed into a lift and pressed button number 55. Within seconds the doors were opening again. She unlocked their new flat door and strode in, dropping the bag as she went.

"Darling, you're here!" he said.

She smiled and lit up. She moved towards him to give him a hug when suddenly, she felt impossibly dizzy. Everything around her became a blur and slowly darkness began to surround her. The last thing she remembered was him reaching out to her before everything went black.

She opened her eyes slowly and panicked. Nothing was the same. Where was she? She no longer found herself in the flat, instead she found herself standing in the middle of a black room.

There was a small window which barely let any light into the room. She saw a wooden framed door and ran towards it hoping to escape, only to find it was locked.

She found the door latch and rattled it violently. Seeing she was getting nowhere by just rattling the door's latch, she began to slam her whole body against the door. She noticed the door opened outwards and thought that she might have a chance on breaking the lock if she hit it hard enough.

However no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to break the door open. She hit the door one last time and collapsed into a fit of sobs. She was scared; she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She didn't know if she would ever get out or if someone would come!

She slid down and curled up like a lost puppy who was too scared to move.

Once she had calmed down, she wiped the tears from her face. She stood up quickly and walked towards the window. It was out of her reach.

She stood on her tip toes and managed to get a glimpse of the outside as she couldn't go any further before losing her balance and landing on the heels of her feet.

However a glimpse was enough, for she knew exactly where she was. Her expression changed from worried, to confused and finally anger.

She turned to the door and decided to try one more time to get out. She stood on the other side of the room and picked up a bit of speed before slamming her body with all her strength against the door.

There was a loud thud as the lock broke, and the next thin she knew she was falling through the door frame. She braced herself for impact in the few seconds she had before hitting the cold wooden floor.

The door split into two. She lay on top, not moving. She cracked an eye open before lifting herself up. She looked around and saw she was in another room but this time there were many more doors and windows.

She frowned, feeling confused as she walked towards the door closest to her. The room was white and the doors were all painted differently. This one was black, the window beside it showed the image of a little girl standing alone in front of a grave.

The girl wore a simple red dress and red dolly shoes. Her albino hair was tied back into a pony tail and her red eyes gleamed under the sun. The girl shed no tears. Her eyes showed no sadness, instead they showed joy.

She looked through the other windows too. The door beside the black one was a blood red colour and the window beside it was brown.

She looked through it and saw a teenage version of the little girl standing in a room laughing, there was blood splattered all over the room and on her face and hair. The white dress she was wearing had turned carmine. Her eyes flashed with insanity. The girl had a hammer in her hand and there were two unrecognisable male bodies on the floor.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and retreated as far as she could. She bumped into another door. She was afraid to turn around and look through the window.

Having managed to summon enough courage, she turned around slowly. The door was yellow and the window was light green.

She had skipped a door. The door was Prussian Blue and the window was cream.

She didn't understand what was going on, but for every window she looked through she felt something inside her awaken. Something sinister. Something, she had tried to keep locked away for years. Something she was trying to run away from.

She was scared to open the doors. Never had she felt alarmed being close to a mere door but something menacing stood behind each door and she didn't want to find out what it was.

However as she got close to the yellow door, she felt tempted to open it. She reached slowly for the door handle and would have grabbed hold of it, if a voice hadn't whispered to her not to do it.

She withdrew her hand and held it close to her chest. Moving in front of the window beside it what she saw sent a wave of excruciating pain through her head.

She was seeing herself in her early twenties laughing as she stabbed a woman in the stomach and then her chest to ensure her death. The woman let out shrill screams that echoed through her head threatening to haunt her forever.

She looked away shutting her eyes not wanting to see anymore but there was still one window left.

She quickly walked over to the final window and looked through it and saw a woman dressed in orange sitting in a white room. She was shocked to see it was her.

There she sat on the floor laughing but soon the laughs turned into cries and pleas of forgiveness.

Suddenly something snapped inside of her and the images of her trying to commit suicide flashed through her head. She shut her eyes and collapsed onto her knees as waves of pain passed through her body.

As the pain lessened, she opened her eyes slowly. Her surroundings had changed. Only a mirror stood in front of her.

She saw a hopeless, miserable woman who was afraid of herself. She stood up and glared at her reflection.

"Murderer" It hissed

"I am not a murderer! I didn't kill any-" she hissed back but was cut off.

"You're so pathetic, using people as an excuse... Pathetic!"

"I'm not pathetic!"

"Trying to run away from your past? There's no escape from your past. I WILL FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Her reflection began to laugh manically.

Anger boiled in her veins as her own reflection began to accuse her. She clenched her fists and, before she knew it, her hand had punched the mirror, sending shards of glass everywhere.

The moment the mirror shattered, a light surrounded her, blinding her for a few minutes. Once she could see again, she found herself in the middle of a garden filled with roses.

She looked around and saw that there was no evidence of the doors or mirrors ever having been there.

A giggle escaped her lips and soon she found herself laughing, relieved to have escaped the horror she had been in.

She lay down on the grass and stared up into the sky. She reflected on what she had seen earlier and what her reflection had said.

Having been born an albino, it wasn't easy. People called her 'strange' and no parents wanted their kids to be near her. Her own mother even called her a disgusting creature that was 'sent by the devil'. So, when her mother had died she had felt absolutely happy.

She had never harmed a soul until the day two men broke into her house in the hopes of stealing something and maybe even killing her. She didn't mean to kill them. However during the Struggle, she grabbed the closest object and hit one of them on the head. When the other one tried to hi her, she swung the hammer and hit him in the face crushing his nose and making him fall down and lose consciousness. Oddly enough she felt happy having hit them one time so she continued until they were dead.

The woman who she saw stabbing, had threatening her that if she didn't do as she was told she would stab her, but the moment the woman let her guard down, she took it away from her and stabbed her repeatedly.

She remembered how after the last death, she was sent to a psychiatric ward. She spent four years there. She tried to commit suicide during the first year because she wanted to end her miserable life.

However once she was let out she met the most non-judgemental man that she fell in love at first sight. She somehow managed to forget her past after years of dating so she could live happily with her soul mate.

She breathed in and sighed. As she closed her eyes, a wave of tiredness took over her.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in her boyfriend's arms, which had fallen asleep whilst taking care of her.

_So it was a dream, huh?_ She thought reaching out and touching his cheek.

He was perfect in every way in her eyes. There were times where they bickered or when she teased him over the tiniest things. But at the end of the day that's what made their relationship perfect.

"You're finally awake" he said as he caressed her hair.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You passed out, that gave me a shock"

"How long was I out?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"About, 5 hours. I tried to wake you up. You really overworked yourself this time. I told you not to with the planning of the autumn festival" he said looking at her worried.

"I know… but those stupid mothers wouldn't stop pressuring me… I'm sorry"

There was silence in the room.

"Maria… are you okay?" he asked

She looked at him. She knew that whenever he was serious he wanted honest answers and there was no lie he couldn't detect.

"No…" she sighed "I just had the worst nightmare Gary!"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her back. "Tell me about it. I'm sure it will make you feel better"

Maria sighed "well, make yourself comfortable. There's a lot to tell" and with that she began to explain everything she had dreamt. From the room she had been locked in, to the garden of roses.

By the time she had finished, she was afraid to look at him. She had kept her past hidden from him and, although she knew he had the right to know, she felt the need to keep it locked away.

When she summoned enough courage to look at him, she was surprised to see him giving her a comforting smile.

"You're right, it was a horrible dream" he said.

"But it wasn't only a dream… it was my past" she mumbled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and said. "Exactly. Your past. You're different now, sure I'm a little bit surprised but we can get over this together. If anybody dares to harm you, I swear I will protect you."

"You're not afraid that I'll hurt you? I KILLED those people" she cried.

He shook his head "Like I said, you're different now, you wouldn't even hurt a fly"

"But.."

"But nothing. Listen, you need to let your past go. Move forward. Don't try to run away. Okay?" He said looking at her in the eyes and she nodded quickly.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her and she hugged back.

_He was right. I shouldn't try to run away from my past. I've changed. Come on life do your best, 'cause from now on I'm living my life as I chose!_

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. :D please review what you think I could improve on. Forgive for any OOC ness, not used to writing Hungary, Prussia fan fics **


End file.
